Further Chronicles of Narnia: The True King
by Ship Stethan
Summary: First in what I intend to be a series based on the Narnia books. The True King is about Lumis and Christopher, sons of Frank, Narnia's first king. That's all I'm spoiling here.
1. Chapter 1

Further Chronicles of Narnia

The True King

l.

This history of Narnia begins in the First Age before the coming of the Witch, when King Frank and Queen Helen still ruled.

I think this history important because it tells of the founding of Archenland and other nations.

In those days Lantern Waste and the many miles of trees around it were called the Lanternwood, and you will remember that in that region stood the tree that kept the evil Jadis from drawing near.

It was there that King Frank had his castle built. The infamous lamp post was to be the centerpiece of his great hall, having determined to construct his castle around it.

Thus the castle was finished, and Narnia knew peace and prosperity in its golden infancy.

It was during that time that Queen Helen finally became pregnant, but it was difficult for her, and after giving birth to a son she tragically passed.

Frank was grieved at the loss of his queen, but in this dark night was the light of his son's coming. Hence the boy was named Lumis- first prince of Narnia.

Frank loved his son dearly, and it was out of this love that he took another to be his mother- a young maiden with radiant golden hair. She became Queen Flora.

Lumis was just two years old when Flora birthed Frank a second son, and they named him Christopher.

Frank's oldest son Lumis grew in favor and stature before all of Narnia, but Flora burned with jealousy toward the boy, wishing that her son Christopher might one day rule.

It was with this in mind that her malice grew, and she eventually determined that Lumis must die.

It is truly at this point that our story begins. Envision a large courtyard in front of a grand castle with lush green grass and a single tree in one of its far corners.

This was King Frank's courtyard, and the single tree is the very one whose magical properties kept the Witch at bay.

Sitting beneath this tree was a youth who looked no older than ten or so with blond hair and compelling gray eyes. This was Prince Lumis.

At the moment he was eating one of the luscious silver apples that grows on that tree, and as you will remember- there was nothing particularly magical about this tree's apples, but they were exceptionally tasty. Try to envision an apple jucier than any in our world, and so sweet the fruit seemed to melt in your mouth. That will give you an idea of what eating this fruit was like.

Lumis finished it and tossed aside the core, ready to reach and pick another when he was astonished by a very large green serpent slithering out of some bushes nearby.

Naturally he was afraid, but his father had taught him that running from one's fears wasn't at all princely. He drew his little dagger he always kept at his waist, being careful to step backward as the serpent slowly advanced.

Suddenly he lunged and jabbed at it. It jerked its upper body aside and lashed out with barred fangs, which Lumis barely dodged by dropping and rolling.

Luckily he hadn't sliced himself on his own blade, but he needn't have worried. Two centaurs of his father's guard were galloping quickly in his direction. The serpent turned tail and vanished into the bushes quicker than you might ever see a snake go.

The centaurs were unable to find the creature upon search of the courtyard, but Lumis had escaped with his life.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

The run in with the green serpent was soon all the rage about the castle. King Frank called Lumis before him to inquire about it directly.

Let me tell you a little about Frank's royal hall. The lamp post that had grown in Narnia's infancy was the throne room's noticeable centerpiece. The entire room with its floors and walls of yellow stone seemed to gravitate around it.

The room had to thrones, and seated on them were King Frank and Queen Flora.

Lumis gave a polite gesture of obeisance as his tutors had taught him to greet his father as his superior.

"Peace son," Frank spoke.

Lumis rose and noticed his stepmother Flora's gaze seemed strangely frosty, but maybe he imagined it, for her gaze was quite composed at another glance.

"Describe this serpent to me," his father pressed him, albeit in a gentle and fatherly way.

"It was more like an emerald green," Lumis explained with a glance at the queen. "Much like the green dresses and gowns my beloved stepmother is taken to wearing."

Flora scowled at this, obviously not sure if the prince's sentiment was from sarcasm or not.

"Like my dresses?" she asked finally, giving a small laugh. "What a strange fancy my dear prince!"

"Peace dearest," Frank chided her gently. "The boy speaks truly, for even my guard tells the creature is green. I do not like this, for there are no snakes in Narnia to my knowledge."

Lumis seemed to understand that snake also meant serpent and gave an uneasy shudder.

"All may rest at ease," Frank said. "I will have the castle shut up tightly. Now attend to your duties."

Lumis gave a bow and exited his father's great hall. Upon exiting the hall's wooden doors he was suddenly tackled to the ground by an unseen assailant, but a familiar laugh gave the culprit away.

"Christopher!" he complained, attempting to shove the smaller boy off him.

His younger brother's mischievous smile and brown eyes fixed him with a playful smirk.

"Say uncle," Christopher teased, managing to keep Lumis pinned with some effort.

"Alright," the older conceeded with a reluctant chuckle. "Uncle!"

Christopher jumped up, beaming at his victory in a manner so innocent that Lumis couldn't begrudge him.

"Can I sit in on your lessons?" Christopher asked excitedly with bright eyes.

"Come Christopher," Lumis sighed. "You know Drakefeather doesn't like it. Says its not proper and all that."

Drakefeather, an owl and Lumis's tutor, was forever griping that it wasn't in good order that a prince should sit in on lessons intended for the crown-prince only. Owls can really be quite particular in that way.

Still, Lumis found he could hardly tell Christopher no in anything. The younger was his heart and his brother indeed.

"No no no," Drakefeather protested at the sight of Christopher. "Absolutely not my prince. This lesson concerns matters of state for the crown-prince ONLY."

And that would simply have to be that...


	3. Chapter 3

III

"No, no, no! Absolutely not!"

Lumis had finished his tutoring and wanted to see Christopher, but Drakefeather the owl was adamant that he get to bed at once.

Fortunately for him, his younger brother was waiting outside his chambers.

"Now really!" the owl protested. "This is most unproper for a crown prince needing his rest!"

"Hello Drakefeather," the younger boy greeted. "So how was tutoring?"

"That, young master, is none of your business," the owl said with a self-important air. "What we discuss is for the crown prince only."

"I'll have you know that mother thinks I'd make a great king," Christopher retorted proudly, as though that settled the affair.

"Hardly the point, too hoo! I think you'll find your mother's say in this rather biased. Now good night!"

Christopher threw his arms around Lumis quickly, before the owl could say anything more.

"Love you, big bro."

"I love you too Chris," Lumis smiled with an affectionate squeeze.

oooOooo

Lumis didn't find sleep easy. The green serpent seemed to occupy his mind like some shadowy veil cast over it.

He wouldn't have been able to tell when he'd fallen asleep, or if he even had, but suddenly the air in the room seemed heavy- and bright!

"Lumis," a voice whispered.

And just like that it was over. The air seemed normal and easy to breathe. The only light in the room was the moon's silvery glow.

Lumis yawned and snuggled into his pillows. Suddenly the heaviness was back, and a golden glow that seemed to come from the very air itself.

Lumis found himself wondering again if this was sleep or waking reality.

"Lumis," a voice spoke gently.

Lumis blinked suddenly. Where had the light gone?

He jumped up immediately to go find Drakefeather.

His tutor was settled on the perch right outside his chamber doors, where he was often alert all through the night.

"My prince," the owl said with some surprise. "It isn't yet the midnight hour. What troubles you?"

"You didn't call me than?"

"I didn't call you child," the owl assured him, perceiving his troubled expression. "Did someone call you?"

"Yes twice. He whispered my name the first time, and spoke it only a little louder after that. A presence seemed to press down on me, but the voice was soothing and seemed to still all my fears."

Drakefeather seemed to understand something in all of this by the odd gleam in his eye.

"Perhaps," he spoke quietly, and hesitated.

"Drakefeather?" Lumis pressed him curiously.

"Go back to bed child, and if he calls again you must answer: 'speak Lord'.

Lumis found these directions odd, and once more he found sleep difficult, but finally he was in that relaxed state just before sinking into unconsciousness.

"Lumis!" a voice thundered at him, mighty and terrible.

Lumis was shaken to the core and hid himself beneath his covers, but he remembered Drakefeather's instructions.

"S-speak Lord," he managed in spite of fear.

Suddenly something touched his shoulder gently, and that very touch seemed to fill him with a stillness that vanquished all fear.

He looked up and found himself face to face with a lion, yet it didn't frighten him in the slightest.


End file.
